


Покажи

by darkling



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat 2012, Half-Sibling Incest, Humor, Sexual Experimentation, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkling/pseuds/darkling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Им ты всем показал, покажи и мне!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Покажи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quid Pro Quo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/227743) by [sharkygal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkygal/pseuds/sharkygal). 



> Перевод выполнен для команды ПЛиО на Фандомную Битву 2012 - [здесь](http://fk-2012.diary.ru/p181047974.htm?oam)  
> Беты: Oscuro Libre, Варг Лайано, Айриэн  
> 

Всё из-за дурацкого рукоделия. 

Септа Мордейн учила их, как плести кружева: тысячи и тысячи крошечных, точных петелек, и так без конца. Санса и Джейни обожали кружева, у них получались идеальные паутинки в форме розы или лилии. Арье кружева давались ещё хуже вышивания, а вышивала она просто отвратительно. 

На дворе стояла небывалая для позднего лета жара, и септа отпустила гулять всех, кроме Арьи. Ей же пришлось до самого ужина потеть над кружевами, поэтому она злилась из-за каждого кривого узелка. Вот и из лука, как хотела, не постреляла. И на реку не сходила. А Джейни думала уговорить Сансу пойти туда вместе с другими старшими девушками. 

Так потом ещё и на ужин пришлось бегом бежать. А за столом Арья совсем перестала что-либо понимать. Ещё не присев, она заметила: что-то не так. Все девчонки хихикали, Джейни и Санса перешёптывались, причём сестра краснела сильнее обычного, до самых корней волос. 

Все старались не смотреть на Джона, который сидел краснее Сансы и не поднимал глаз от тарелки. 

— …оказался не такой большой, как я думала, — услышала Арья шёпот Джейни. — Не то чтобы я вообще о таком думала, конечно. 

— Естественно, — кивнула Санса, а потом, прикусив губу, неуверенно спросила: — А ты… ты думаешь, они все такие… волосатые? 

— Наверно, — Джейни спрятала в ладошке улыбку. — Говорят, у Ходора ещё волосатей! 

Всё это было очень, очень странно. Арья толкнула сестру локтем: 

— Что волосатое? 

Санса мгновенно вспыхнула и зло прошипела: 

— Ничего! 

— Уж ты-то точно об этом ничего не знаешь, — сказала Джейни, свысока посматривая на Арью. 

— Я знаю побольше тебя! — бросила Арья в ответ, но слишком громко: все оглянулись на неё. И мама посмотрела так, как умеет она одна. 

Джейни, будто стараясь позлить Арью, принялась за тушёную репу. У неё даже жевать получалось наставительно. 

— Неужели? — целую вечность спустя, прожевав и вытерев платочком губы, наконец произнесла она. — Тогда ты, должно быть, прекрасно знаешь, что у мужчин под одеждой. 

— А это-то тут при чём? — от удивления Арья нахмурилась, словно небо в грозу. 

— Разве тебе не хотелось бы узнать? — Джейни положила в рот ещё немного репы. 

Арья была готова её придушить, но Санса вдруг выпалила, удивив всех троих: 

— Мы видели Джона! 

— То есть? 

Вытаращив глаза, Санса рассказала всё на одном дыхании: 

— Все пошли купаться, а я отказалась, потому что это непристойно. Но Джейни сказала, что сегодня слишком жарко, и вода будет очень приятной, и упросила меня, хотя бы сегодня, сходить на реку, и мы пошли, а там уже был Джон… и он был…

— Он был? — нетерпеливо переспросила Арья. 

Санса стала похожа на клубнику: даже шея, даже кончики ушей покраснели: 

— _Без одежды_. 

Откусив полбулки разом, Арья пыталась одновременно, и жевать, и говорить: 

— И что такого? Ты видела и Робба, и Брана, и Рикона. Старая Нэн водила на источники нас всех. Не понимаю, с чего такой шум. 

— Арья, не разговаривай с набитым ртом! Как отвратительно! — Санса даже на мгновенье забыла, что они обсуждали, настолько была возмущена, но, вспомнив, тут же смутилась: — И это совсем другое. Мы были маленькие. 

— И что? — еда была слишком горячей, но Арья всё равно попыталась засунуть в рот кусок побольше, лишь бы позлить Сансу. 

Сестра глубоко вдохнула, готовясь к монологу о дурных манерах, как вдруг вклинилась тупица Джейни: 

— А _то_ , что мальчики не похожи на взрослых, а Джон почти мужчина, — она высокомерно вздёрнула бровь. — Взрослого-то мужчину ты видела? 

— Нет…, — нехотя признала Арья. 

— То-то и оно! — хмыкнула Джейни с почти осязаемым презрением. — Да ты совсем ничего не знаешь! 

«Вот ведь надоедливая корова. Но права. Наполовину. Может быть», — Арья засунула остатки булки в рот и принялась ожесточённо жевать. 

Очень скоро Санса и Джейни продолжили шептаться, но Арья только сильнее хмурилась и не обращала на них внимания. 

Дурацкое кружево. Так нечестно. 

*******

Джон, не дождавшись конца ужина, поднялся из-за стола и вышел под девичье хихиканье. Поравнявшись с Джейни и Сансой, он покраснел и стрелой вылетел из зала. 

Арья вскочила со скамьи, устремилась следом, не обратив внимания на осуждающий крик сестры, и догнала брата прямо перед дверью в комнату мальчиков: 

— Эй! 

Увидев сестру, Джон отвернулся, и попытался закрыть дверь у неё перед носом: 

— Не сейчас, Арья. 

Она толкнула дверь и ужом проскользнула мимо удивлённого брата. 

— Так нечестно! — толкнула она его. — Зачем ты им разрешил! 

Изумление на лице Джона сменилось замешательством. 

— Что значит «разрешил»? Кому и что я разрешил? 

— Ты дал им _посмотреть_ на себя! — Арья опять толкнула его. 

Краска залила щёки Джона, лицо превратилось в непроницаемую маску: 

— Я не собираюсь это с тобой обсуждать. 

— Ведь Санса тебе даже не нравится, — крикнула Арья. — Она никогда не дерётся с тобой на палках, не подкладывает грязь в сапоги Теону, когда он вредничает, даже рядом не садится, а ты дал ей посмотреть на себя! И Джейни Пуль тоже! Так нечестно! 

— Никому я ничего не разрешал, — похоже, они об этом _всё-таки_ поговорят, ну или Джон просто выкричится. — Они появились из ниоткуда! Что мне было делать, стать невидимым? 

Поджав губы, Арья молча смотрела на него какое-то время, а потом приказала: 

— Покажи мне. 

— Прости, что? — у Джона чуть глаза на лоб не вылезли. 

— Им ты всем показал, покажи и мне! — уперев руки в бока, потребовала Арья. 

— Ты что! Нет! — брат закричал на неё, от злости позабыв всякие приличия. — Половина девчонок Винтерфелла сегодня видела меня голым, спасибо, больше не надо! 

Арья моргнула: Джон почти никогда не кричал на неё, значит, расстроился сильнее, чем она думала. Поразмыслив, как его утешить, она предложила обмен: 

— Я бы тоже могла тебе показать. 

Только брат, похоже, не обратил внимания ни на честность обмена, ни на то, как вежливо прозвучало предложение. Джон недоверчиво уставился на неё: 

— Ты хочешь сыграть в «покажи мне, а я — тебе»? — он говорил насмешливо, но глаза его были очень серьёзными. 

Арья не назвала бы это игрой, но, с другой стороны, ведь похоже. 

— Ну… Думаю, да, — переминаясь с ноги на ногу, она какое-то время сдерживалась, а потом выпалила: — Понимаешь, Джейни вела себя по-свински, но она права — я ничего не знаю, и я… я просто… Я просто хочу всё узнать. А ты нет? 

Честно говоря, Арья ждала, что брата придётся долго уговаривать, и в итоге он её, скорее всего, просто выгонит, но отвечать Джон отчего-то не спешил. Он в самом деле раздумывал над предложением. 

— Леди Кейтилин мне голову отрубит и повесит на пику, — ни согласие, ни отказ. 

— Только если узнает, — резонно заметила Арья. — Но я не собираюсь ей ничего рассказывать. А ты? 

— Мы ведь только быстро посмотрим, да? 

«Попался», — улыбнулась Арья. 

— Только посмотрим, — повторила она, торопясь скорее от возбуждения, чем из вежливости. — Я даже могу первая показать, смотри… 

Арья уже схватилась за подол юбки, но Джон остановил сестру, потянув за руку: 

— Не здесь, ты с ума сошла? Бран и Рикон вернутся в любую минуту. Идём. 

Джон тянул её за руку, хоть Арья и так шла следом. По двору шныряли слуги, и Джон, чтобы не попасться им на глаза, потянул сестру в тёмный закуток около кузни, переждать, пока слуги не пройдут. Он крепко прижимал её к себе, и Арья чувствовала дыхание брата, тепло его тела. В животе всё завертелось. Может, она слишком быстро проглотила обед? 

Они пришли в богорощу, на сосновую опушку. Ночь дышала сладостью. Снег недавно растаял, и вереск, расцветший от внезапного тепла, источал пьянящий аромат. Запах от иголок под ногами одурманивал. 

Джон наконец выпустил её руку и отошёл к дереву. Потрогал шершавую кору и с отсутствующим выражением лица произнёс: 

— Сюда никто не приходит, кроме меня. Здесь хорошо получается ненадолго… спрятаться. Понимаешь? 

Арья понимала. Наверно, даже слишком хорошо. Она принялась ковырять новую дырку в рукаве, хотя, пока они шли, вроде справилась с нервами. 

— Я всё равно могу показать первая, — резко предложила она, переживая, а потом продолжила, как ни в чём не бывало: — Если ты согласен, то и я не против. 

Взгляд брата метнулся к ней, и в животе всё опять завертелось. Джон отвёл глаза. 

— Нет, я первый, — мягко произнёс он. 

*******

Луна почти полная, и свет пробивается сквозь навес из деревьев, свет такой яркий, что Арья видит, как брат расшнуровывает одежду, как дрожат у него руки. Он запускает большие пальцы в штаны и… замирает. 

— Ты уверена? — спрашивает в последний раз. — Ещё есть время передумать. 

Во рту сухо — какое непривычное чувство. Арья сглатывает и задирает подбородок, смотрит брату прямо в глаза: 

— Уверена. Давай дальше. 

Джон задирает рубаху, чтобы не мешала, и, глубоко вздохнув, спускает штаны. 

Какой бледный — это первое, на что Арья обращает внимание. Кожа белая, словно молоко, словно снег, а волосы — тёмные-тёмные, и такие густые, что под ними ничего не разглядеть. 

Джон стоит неловко, пока Арья рассматривает. 

— Хм, — наконец выдыхает она. — Раньше там всё выглядело иначе. 

— Мне было восемь, Арья, — фыркает Джон. — Прошло уже много лет. 

Член длинный и тонкий, как и сам Джон. И бледный. И кажется, что член и волосы вокруг будут нежными на ощупь. 

— Большой. 

Покосившись вниз, Джон переспрашивает: 

— Правда? 

Похоже, ему приятно. 

— Да. Не знаю уж, что там болтала эта дурочка Джейни, но он ни разу не маленький. 

— Погоди, Джейни Пуль говорила, что... — Джон не договаривает, только мотает головой. — Неважно. Не стоит на это обращать внимание. 

— Да уж, — Арья закатывает глаза. — Учитывая, кто это сказал. 

Он улыбается, и она улыбается в ответ, и напряжение спадает. Но есть во взгляде брата что-то такое, отчего внутри всё начинает трепыхаться. 

— Хорошо, — его голос звучит глухо. — Теперь твоя очередь. 

Джон больше требует, чем напоминает, и это… необычно. Почему во рту всё ещё так сухо? Арья облизывает губы. «Хорошо» у неё получается еле слышным. 

Происходящее кажется нереальным. Арья наклоняется, чтобы стянуть бельё, хватается за подол юбки побелевшими от напряжения пальцами, задирает платье до талии. Как бешено бьётся сердце. 

Арья чувствует: брат смотрит так же внимательно, как она на него несколько мгновений назад. Наверно, даже внимательней. 

— Я совсем не так себе это представлял. По рассказам Теона выходило, что там какая-то зияющая пропасть, а оказывается, совсем не так. Что, кроме этой щёлочки и нет ничего? 

— Есть, — Арья смотрит на деревья у Джона над головой и старается не обращать внимания на то, как горит лицо. 

— Ещё? — он делает шаг вперёд, и его любопытство прикрыто меньше, чем они оба. 

— Ну да, знаешь, там, _внутри_ , — она прочищает горло, потому что сердце бьётся всё быстрей, ведь Джон подходит ближе. — Там такие складки, которые как бы разрезаны посередине. Ох, боги, ну не знаю я, как объяснить. 

Джон вдруг оказывается прямо перед ней, вглядывается в лицо. Он такой высокий, она ему даже до плеч не достаёт. Он постоянно растет, и Арью это не перестает удивлять. 

— Покажи мне, — он просит так мягко, что Арья перестаёт нервничать и просто … подчиняется. 

Приходится сесть, и слава богам, что не надо больше стоять — ноги дрожат и вот-вот подкосились бы. Арья расправляет поудобней подол платья: холодная трава царапает и щекочет зад, вспотевшие ладони липнут к коже. 

Джон терпеливо наблюдает. Он всегда с ней терпелив. Поэтому Арья и приходит к нему, если хочет чему-нибудь научиться. 

Арья раздвигает бёдра. 

— Розовая, — он и удивлён, и заворожен. 

— А? То есть, да, розовая, — не думая, Арья раздвигает складки рукой, чтобы легче было разглядеть. 

Джон издаёт странный звук, и она поднимает взгляд: член дёргается вверх прежде, чем Джон успевает прикрыться руками и отвернуться. 

Арью обдаёт жаркой волной. Все мысли куда-то улетучиваются, и она говорит, точно идиотка: 

— Он шевельнулся. 

— Да, так бывает, — даже в тени деревьев, в неверном свете луны, видно, как сильно Джон покраснел. — Я не… То есть… Извини, прости пожалуйста. 

Ему стыдно, до ужаса стыдно. И Арья задумывается, что же произошло сегодня у реки. Девчонки посмеялись над ним? Или им стало противно, и они наговорили гадостей? 

— Всё нормально, — успокаивает она. — Не надо извиняться. Я… хочу посмотреть. 

Джон прикусывает щёку, и Арья узнаёт это выражение лица. Внутри брат разрывается на части, не зная, что выбрать: желание или долг. Целую вечность ничего не происходит, а потом медленно, очень медленно, Джон убирает руки. 

Глаза Арьи распахиваются от удивления: 

— Он поднимается. Так и должно быть? 

Член торчит, словно ветка дерева, и Арья не может оторвать от него глаз. 

Джон удивлённо фыркает: 

— Конечно. Как ещё мужчина сделает ребёнка… — вдруг у него на лице проступает ужас. — О, боги, ты же знаешь про детей? 

— Ещё бы! Не смеши меня. Мама давно уже рассказала мне, как всё происходит. 

Вроде как рассказала. Что-то про влюблённых супругов, и что если мальчик попросит лечь с ним, то он не спать хочет, а просто грубиян, и обо всём надо рассказать ей или отцу. 

У Робба с Теоном, когда они не знали, что Арья подслушивает, получилось понятней

— А тебе не больно? — член так распух — должно же болеть. Однажды когда она упала с дерева, у неё распухло запястье, и было _очень_ больно. 

Джон только мотает головой и беззвучно смеётся, а в глазах пляшут задоринки. 

— Нет, — отвечает он и смотрит вызывающе, мол, есть ли ещё какие вопросы. 

А вопрос есть, Арья давно хочет спросить, но не знает, как. Пожевав губу, она смотрит Джону в лицо и просит: 

Можно я его потрогаю? 

— Арья, — как быстро он смущается. 

— Ты тоже можешь, если хочешь, — перебивает она и злится, что слова получаются такими неуверенными, ведь она совсем не боится. _Совсем_. — Ну, так ведь будет честней. 

Он… Член снова дёргается, но Джон даже не пытается прикрыться, только смотрит Арье между ног и шумно сглатывает. Потом медленно, так медленно, будто она может закричать или убежать, опускается перед сестрой на колени. Рубашка снова падает вниз, поэтому он снимает её через голову, и взлохмаченные кудри ещё больше разлетаются в стороны. 

В лунном свете его кожа отливает серебром, а глаза — тёмные и глубокие, как водоём у корней чардрева. 

Арья неуверенно тянется к брату. Член вздрагивает в её руках, и Джон резко вздыхает, но не отстраняется, поэтому Арья тоже остаётся на месте. Изучая член, она старается быть осторожней и удивляется, какой он нежный и бархатистый, какой твёрдый. У самого кончика она замечает забавный выступ и трогает его. 

— Вот так, — Джон берёт её за руку, показывает, как потянуть, чтобы кожица, прикрывающая член, отошла в сторону — под ней член круглый и блестящий, как сладкие дорнийские яблоки, которые каждый год присылает дядя Эдмар. Когда Арья трогает головку, Джон заметно напрягается. И она чувствует ответную дрожь внизу живота. А когда Джон кладёт руку ей на бедро, дрожь превращается в жаркое пламя. 

В ушах шумит от дыхания, Арье кажется, она слышит собственное сердце, чувствует сквозь кожу его удары. Джон скользит рукой по ноге, всё ближе и ближе, и дышать становится так тяжело, что Арья думает, она вот-вот умрёт. Брат едва прикасается кончиком пальца, и у Арьи вырывается стон. Член в её руке пульсирует и твердеет. Джон замирает. 

— Я поторопился? Мне остановиться? 

Еле соображая, Арья мотает головой. 

— Нет, — выдыхает она. — А ты хочешь остановиться? 

Обоих колотит. Сомнение в его глазах сменяется огнём, огнём _желания_ . 

— Нет, — отвечает он и кладёт ладонь ей между ног. 

Арья пытается не елозить, не шуметь, но из-за ощущений, молнией вспыхнувших внутри, терпит поражение. Джон трогает её очень осторожно, медленно разглаживает пальцами волоски, которые у неё только недавно появились, раздвигает те самые складки и сжимает кожу между пальцев. 

— Ты такая нежная. Как шёлк. 

У Арьи получается только ахнуть — в этот момент она отчаянно пытается вспомнить, как дышать. 

Почти невесомо Джон трогает её в самой середине, где маленькая щёлочка. Арья знает её только на ощупь, потому что нормально посмотреть ни разу не получалось. Джон задевает там бугорок, и Арья не может сдержать вскрика, вздрагивает невольно. Он снова касается её там, на этот раз осознанно, и непередаваемые ощущения от его прикосновений словно вспышка огня: горячие и яркие. 

Джон вжимает ладонь ей между ног, и Арья неосознанно стискивает член в ответ. Брат накрывает ее ладонь своей, шепчет «вот так», и тянет вверх по члену. 

Арья старается делать, как он показывает. Кожа под рукой горячая, гладкая, а на кончике — легко двигается туда-сюда. Джон просто смотрит, будто не в силах оторвать взгляд, дышит тяжело. А потом снова начинает двигать рукой у неё между ног. 

Ощущения похожи на щекотку. В том смысле, что не получается ни смолчать, ни перестать извиваться. Но _приятно_ , как… как попасть в яблочко, или прокатиться у Робба на закорках по двору, или откусить от любимого кисло-сладкого ежевичного пирога. 

Арья тонет: ощущения подхватывают её, несут, словно горная река, и уже почти не получается трогать брата в ответ, но ей слишком нравится, какие у него вырываются беспомощные и умоляющие звуки, так что она продолжает. 

Член так сильно увеличился в размере, что еле умещается в руке. «Хуй», как называет его Теон, и это грязное пошлое слово удивительно сейчас подходит. Арья произносит про себя «У Джона встал хуй», но как раз в этот момент брат большим пальцем обводит круг, и жар превращается в жидкий огонь. Джон наконец по-настоящему стонет. 

— Боги, Арья, — он прижимается к ней, упирается лбом ей в висок. — Ты… ты там _мокрая_. 

«Ты тоже», думает Арья, и это правда: член весь влажный от смазки. Арья сказала бы и вслух, но пальцы между ног двигаются так требовательно, так беспощадно, и Джон дышит в ухо так жарко, что не получается выдавить ни слова. 

Дышать тяжело, пот застилает глаза. 

Джон направляет её руку, заставляя двигаться быстрей и сильней, а потом зарывается пальцами ей в волосы, прижимает ладонь к шее. Внутри нарастает какое-то чувство, давит, сжимает, и Арья понимает: что-то вот-вот случится, но не знает, что именно. У нее кружится голова, и это немного пугает. Джон чуть-чуть отстраняется, смотрит в лицо: 

— Ты сейчас?.. 

— Я не знаю, — она хватается за руку брата, сжимает сильнее член: её трясёт. — Джон, я… я…

— Всё хорошо, — шепчет он ей в губы. — Будет приятно, обещаю. Просто давай закончим начатое. 

«Давай закончим? Да как тут не кончить?», — бессвязно думает она. А пальцы между ног скользят всё ритмичней, всё настойчивей, и она двигается им навстречу, и нет мыслей в голове, потому что уже близко, так близко. 

Но что близко? 

Джон нежно целует за ухом, жёстко трёт пальцами, и чувства, наконец, прорываются. В голове кавардак, тело сотрясает дрожь, наслаждение придавливает, словно оползень, накрывает, словно лавина. Арья вскрикивает, больше от удивления, и выгибается тонким луком. 

Безумно прекрасно. 

Как сквозь пелену, она чувствует дрожь Джона. Он хватает её руку своей, влажной и липкой, заставляет двигать быстрей и быстрей. Одно движение, два — и он стонет, изливая густую жидкость ей в ладонь. 

*******

Они упали без сил, прижались друг к другу, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Джон медленно отпустил её волосы и положил руку на шею. 

— Ты в порядке? 

Он лежал так близко, что нос почти задевал её щёку, а рот чуть не касался губ. 

— Наверно, — тяжело выдохнула она. Рука была вся мокрая, и бёдра тоже. — А ты? 

Всё стало понятно по улыбке: 

— Иди сюда, — он притянул сестру к себе. 

Арья положила голову брату на грудь, и закрыла глаза, когда он обнял её. Стало так удобно и спокойно. В теле будто не осталось ни косточки. 

Он опять поднёс руку к её волосам, пропустил пряди сквозь пальцы. 

— Знаешь, я тебя люблю, — неожиданно произнёс он. 

Арья щекой чувствовала биенье его сердца. 

— Знаю, — улыбнулась она удивительно нежно. — Я тоже тебя люблю. 

Джон повернул её голову, чтобы посмотреть в глаза: 

— Здорово, что ты меня попросила, — сказал он и провел пальцем ей по щеке. — Обещай, что не станешь так делать с другими. Пока не выйдешь замуж. 

— Очень надо, — усмехнулась она, и тут же прищурилась: — Но ты тоже тогда обещай, а то нечестно. До свадьбы — ни с кем, да? 

У него в глазах мелькнуло что-то — боль или тоска — но тут же исчезло, и с удивительной нежностью он поцеловал её в лоб: 

— Ни с кем, обещаю. 

Одевались они в дружном молчании, только одеждой шуршали, пока Джон зашнуровывал штаны, а Арья расправляла платье. Они помогли друг другу привести себя в пристойный вид: он вытер ей руку свой рубахой, а она вытащила травинки у него из волос. Через пару минут оба выглядели лишь немного более помятыми, чем обычно. 

Когда они уже выходили из рощи, Арья толкнула брата: 

— Но друг с другом-то можно, хм, — Джон молча посмотрел на неё — то ли не понял, то ли не поверил — и Арья разъяснила: — Я сказала, что не буду с другими. Про тебя-то я ничего не говорила. 

Джон, похоже, не знал, что ответить. Наконец он потёр лицо рукой и вздохнул весело и в то же время покорно. 

— Что-то ты слишком умная, — только и сказал он, а потом взлохматил ей волосы, и шутливо подтолкнул вперёд. — Иди уж, пока отец не отправил никого нас искать. 

До комнаты они дошли без происшествий. На самом деле почти никто и не заметил, что Арьи не было. Ну, кроме Сансы, конечно. Сестра ждала её в спальне и отчитала за то, что она без разрешения убежала с ужина, словно дикое животное. 

— Где ты вообще пропадала? — нахмурилась Санса. — Опять ведь играла с мечом Брана, не так ли? 

— Нет, с мечом Джона, — ответила Арья и с трудом удержалась от смеха. 

*******

Спустя неделю Арья стреляла из украденного лука по сену за конюшней. Натянув тетиву, она услышала шаги, покосилась в сторону и заметила Джона. Рука брата обожгла её бедро даже сквозь одежду и белье — и стрела улетела далеко в сторону. 

Он рассмеялся, и она толкнула его локтем, но это только подзадорило Джона. Волшебный жар исчез, и дыхание превратилось в облако пара — у Арьи мурашки пошли по коже. 

— У меня тут появилась одна мысль… 

— Правда? — Арья чувствовала, как он стоит позади неё, совсем рядом, чувствовала его тепло и напряжение, и постаралась не двигаться: мысли ведь такое дело, их очень просто спугнуть, а ей хотелось дослушать до конца. 

— По-моему, тогда было слишком темно, — он притянул её к себе — сердце у Арья забилось быстрее — наклонился к уху, чтобы прошептать, и она почувствовала его улыбку: — Наверно, мне надо ещё раз взглянуть. Просто чтобы удостовериться. 

Арья улыбнулась. 


End file.
